The cullen way of life
by Livinginmyhead
Summary: What happens when a stranger appears in forks and saves the Cullen's lives. She isn't a vampire, but she isn't quite human. M for possible future chapters. I own nothing! R&R need help with future storylines!
1. stranger slash hero

Life for the Cullen's (without Bella). A Stranger starts appearing around forks, who isn't a vampire but isn't quite human.

Chapter one.

They sat around the large table in the living room, silently thinking over their current situation.

Victoria, had been creating her army of newborns for 5 month now, and they were about to hit forks.

She had set them on the Cullen's on purpose, in revenge after they killed her mate the year before.

"We can't fight them!" Rosalie piped up, breaking the awkward silence.

"We may have to." Carlisle said quietly, he was the most anxious of them all, he didn't want is family torn apart quite literally by newborns.

"There isn't time to run." He carried on, looking at Esme.

Alice had alerted them where the newborns would be and when, and the plan was to meet them in the meadow at the east, and fight.

The next day they stood around the living room nervously, none of them wanting to hug each other goodbye, because then all hope of victory would be gone. They just looked out of the window watching the occasional bird chirp by, and waited for when they would leave.

"It's time." Alice muttered, throwing on her shoes and darting out of the door, followed by the rest of her family.

They ran in formation up to the meadow, going over the plan in their heads, they hadn't had much time to plan, Victoria had blocked Alice and Edward until the last minute, when it was too late.

They arrived before they knew it, gliding into the meadow and taking their places, their eyes darting to try and see the inevitable sight of the newborns.

The meadow was big, and it took them a while to become aware of the scent slowly creeping forward, sickly sweet.

They knew that when they close enough the newborns would pounce; they couldn't try and talk their way out of this.

When they saw the newborns finally emerge from the other side, their breaths jumped, there was more than they ever expected, Victoria however had decided not to come.

They grasped their significant others hands, took a deep breath and prepared to fight, crouching forward and baring their teeth.

Then Edward sniffed up, he caught a strange unexpected smell in the air, it wasn't human but it wasn't vampire either, it was a smell he had never encountered before, and it was sort of nice, not like the stench of Wolves or the stink of human food. The entire family caught this strange smell and stood up straight, trying to understand what it was.

Then they were aware of a figure standing only feet to their left, they look at the cloaked person demanding an explanation, but they didn't feel intimidated by her presence. They were also glad of the fact their appearance had halted the newborns. They stood looking confused at the other end of the field. The figure had a hood pulled high, their face was hidden, but you could see them watching the newborns.

Had this person just appeared from thin air?

"Need a hand?" the person spoke, it was a high and distinctly female voice, with a touch of arrogance hidden in the otherwise emotionless voice.

Nobody spoke, the newborns had began racing toward them, they had planned to at least try to fight back, but couldn't, they were confused.

They stared on; mouths open as the woman in the cloak vanished from in front of their eyes and reappeared in the middle of the newborns.

She then set to work darting between them, vanishing then reappearing, every so often taking flight and zooming up and around in the air, like a dolphin, gracefully swirling around and then zooming away.

She grabbed at the flesh around her tearing pieces apart and throwing them in various directions.

She also kept touching the heads of the newborns she couldn't quite reach, and as she did they fell to the floor, grasping their heads and crying out in agony.

They newborns were confused and Jasper even noticed a hint of fear.

They were running around now, trying to escape the woman. But she would quickly round them up and begin torturing them further. The noise of ripping metal and ear piercing screams filled the air.

The huge mass of newborns had quickly been reduced to a handful of newborns running around like headless chickens.

When the woman had finally tore the last few up, she waved her hands in the air and all the pieces of newborn rose up into and flew into a pile in front of her, higher than she was tall, then she clapped and they began burning ferociously.

The Cullen's didn't move, they carried on staring with wide eyes and open mouths, forgetting about the newborns entirely and just watching the mysterious hero.

Carlisle moved forward slowly and advanced toward her, with intentions to ask who she was, why she was here, and obviously thank her.

But before he could, she disappeared; if he had blinked he would have missed it.


	2. teenage witch

When the Cullen's had disposed of the last traces of fire and burning flesh, they returned home, none of them uttering a word about the stranger until they were safely in their house.

It had gotten dark now, and they all sat in the shadows of the kitchen looking at Edward hopefully.

"I can't read her thoughts, it's like she is blocking them."

Everyone sighed almost simultaneously at this.

"She definitely wasn't human, she smelt different."

The Cullen's nodded at Carlisle's musings, trying to understand this mysterious creature.

"I can't see her future either, I just get little snippets. She is coming to our school tomorrow, she only arrived a couple of days ago." Alice said leaving the room and sitting on one of the dining chairs just outside.

"We can ask her who she is tomorrow can't we?" Emmett said grinning, Rosalie grimaced slightly at this, and Jasper flinched at the pang of jealously he felt off her.

"I don't know" Esme said looking visibly nervous about it all. "She could be dangerous!"

"Yes but she would be an idiot to make a scene in school" Rosalie muttered following Alice to the chairs, they were comfortable standing, but being around humans so much; they had picked up a few habits.

"I'm going to hunt" Jasper said out of the blue. "I'll see if I can follow her smell as well." Then he darted out and the rest of the Cullen's dispersed to various rooms in the house.

Everyone was anxious to investigate this stranger/hero further.

The next day was a particularly nasty day, the rain was dire and everywhere you went, your shoes filled with dirty rain water. When Edward and Alice walked into lunch that day, they took up their usually seats at the back. The sickening smell of 'human' food didn't disgust even effect them anymore. But today was different; they were constantly sniffing up, looking all around. They had smelled the stranger everywhere, they were sure she was here, but they couldn't see her.

Just as Alice was about to leave, the doors of the cafeteria flung open, and amongst the mist of the never ending rain, a small brown haired girl walked in, shaking off her coat and flicking her hair back.

It was her, they knew it, and the smell was strangely enticing.

She immediately took a seat in the middle, taking a large green apple out of her bag and proceeding to eat it, not even noticing the 2 sets of amber eyes boring into her face.

Finally Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper arrived also and took their spaces. They intended to confront her and ask who she was, after thanking her first obviously, for saving them from murderous newborn vampires.

She was curious this small girl. She had a cute round face, framed by her shoulder length brown curls. She had shiny green eyes, much the same colour as the apple she had just devoured. She was mysterious and beautiful, and yet seemed oblivious to the watching eyes of every person in the room. Something about her however, had an air of beauty and calm, and the Cullen's found it hard to believe it was the same person they had encountered yesterday, or rather the Newborns encountered.

When The Cullen's rose up and began advancing the distance across the hall, the young girl got up, without even looking in their direction. Her small blue skirt flapping behind her as she bounded away, stopping only, to drop her apple core in the bin, and shoot the Cullen's a quick look out of the corner of her eye, she smirked at them devilishly, then carried on out, throwing a Mac on and shielding her hair from the rain, then she strode out into the spray.

"Do we pursue her?" Jasper asked?

"Yes, she is telling me to follow her!" Edward spoke up looking just as shocked as the others.

"Wait I thought you couldn't read her mind?" Alice asked, careful to keep her voice down.

"She knows I can read minds and she is projecting thoughts to me" Edward said casually, his eyes still following the girl as she bounced away down the path.

"How?" Rosalie asked, looking annoyed by the whole situation, but still curious.

Edward shrugged and stepped out into the rain, followed by the rest of his family.

They followed her smell through the entire school. It was harder on a count of the rain, but also easier because her smell was so distinct.

After a while, her smell left school entirely, they followed it up the road into a cafe.

They got a few strange looks as they all barged in.

"there." Jasper said alerting them to the girl sat at the corner table.

They sat down casually and she smiled brightly at all of them.

"Hello! I thought here would be better than school." She said in a distinctly British accent.

"Hi!" Alice said. "This sounds rude, but do you mind telling us who you are?" Alice wasn't up for small talk.

The girl smiled again and began talking. "I'm Annabel Davis." She smiled watching each Cullen one by one and taking them in entirely.

They waited for her to carry on, but she didn't.

"What are you?" Edward asked, forgetting his manners.

"A witch." She said without pause.

They all looked shocked.

"You're not the only supernatural creature that exists you know." She laughed.

"Shall I show you?" She continued holding out her arms.

They looked nervously to each other.

"Touch my hands." Something about her made her immediately trustworthy, and they all reached out at her pale arms, suddenly she forced pictures and thoughts into their heads, all the things she wanted them to know.

They saw visions of her transforming into various animals, flying, throwing things through the air, 'beaming' to wherever she wanted. They knew she had a 'sense' of things, she could sort of tell the future, and read minds like Alice and Edward but it was different, vaguer, just like a sixth sense.

They sat back once she had removed her hands.

"Sorry it takes a while to process, I should have warned you.

"I don't know what to say!" Emmett muttered. They never expected this when they arrived at lunch today.

"Why did you help us the other night?" Edward asked once his head stopped spinning; Annabel grinned when he spoke and shifted closer to him, leaning in to speak.

"I'm an old friend of Carlisle's, I was passing through and you looked like you needed a hand."

"You know Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I worked as a nurse with him for a few years back in 1804."

"How old are you?" Alice chirped up, smiling at this cheery young woman.

"17!" She laughed.

They all raised their eyebrows.

"Ok, I'm 483." The shock was obvious when she spoke. "I was born in 1526 in London."

"Now you have all heard about me, would you mind if I went and saw Carlisle, it's been a while." She carried on, standing up and beckoning them to follow.

As they walked back up the busy high street (ok busy for forks) she looked at Edward and gave him a curious disappointed face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You don't remember me at all?"

"Should I?"

"I was there when Carlisle changed you; I was with you through it all. I left two days after you recovered."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"No I don't suppose you do, oh well! I hope Carlisle does!" She giggled.

Edward chortled along with her, it was contagious. He secretly wished he could remember her round gentle face before he changed, he would have liked her to be the last thing he remembered.


End file.
